inglouriousbasterdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Smithson Utivich/@comment-49.195.145.111-20190620220211
THEY DON’T TAKE PRISONERS IN THE BRONX, DO THEY? (or the ramblings of an aging man) With the important 10th anniversary of the release of Tarantino’s “Inglorious basterds” on 18th August 2019 it’s time to invite the producers and directors to come out and declare an open war on this bigot, John Wayne. Earlier this year Michael Smerconish raised the issue in an interview with John Wayne’s son on CNN. https://youtu.be/-ftJ9Q6vsLU However ten years ago it had been accomplished in a very subtle and artistic way by Quentin Tarantino. Ostensibly it takes place during WW2 in the Nazi-occupied France but really it’s all about the movie industry and its ethical dilemmas, e.g. “Was a very talented Leni Riefenstahl a villain or a hero?” The first crucial link to John Wayne, which is easy to miss, lies in the musical score played in the very beginning. It’s “The green leaves of summer” from “The Alamo”, which was produced, directed and starred by John Wayne. https://youtu.be/NslWB3glglU And “Inglorious Basterds” ends with the following words: “You know something, Utivich? I think this just might be my masterpiece.” And I think it is. For Tarantino commits a perfect metacinematic crime without leaving a trace. Well, just a little-the title “Inglorious basterds” comes straight from “The ballad of the Alamo(Thirteen Days of Glory)”. https://www.google.com.au/amp/s/genius.com/amp/Marty-robbins-ballad-of-the-alamo-lyrics He helps the viewers a little bit by showing the guessing name game being played by the Nazi soldiers, but once you missed “The green leaves of summer”, you are on your own. Now watch here the final scene of “The Alamo”,referred to above-the second link. https://youtu.be/NyyuV8T1RHk In it General Santa Anna observes the carnage and provides the safe passage for Mrs. Dickinson and her child. This is the “deal” with the general mentioned by Colonel Landa in the final scene of “Inglorious Basterds”. Sounds familiar, doesn’t it? In the final scene in “Inglorious Basterds”, where the swastika is carved into the forehead of Colonel Landa(John Wayne played by Christof Waltz) by Aldo Raine(Quentin Tarantino played by Brad Pitt) assisted by Utivich( long time Tarantino producer Lawrence Bender played by B.J.Novak), everything becomes crystal clear. You can watch the final scene of “Inglorious Basterds” here. https://youtu.be/ggiUtXIVp8g In it Raine(Tarantino) says to Landa(Wayne), that he wished Landa would wear the Nazi uniform forever, but as it happens the swastika on the forehead would do. Of course their other co-conspirator, who is a Nazi-basher as well as an “Italian” film director, is the co-director Eli Roth played by Eli Roth himself. The three INGLORIOUS BASTERDS, Lawrence Bender, Quentin Tarantino and Eli Roth, who respectively produced, directed and starred in the movie, deserve the full credit. In the opposite corner is John Wayne, who becomes the GLORIOUS BASTARD(spelled differently!!!) for all times! And when the credits roll after the final scene, predatory Tarantino uses “Rabbia e Tarantella” from ”Allonsanfan” to rub the salt in-the third link. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allonsanfàn Of course, to appreciate the movie fully you have to know the ins and outs of Hollywood and its history and I can’t pretend that I do. It’s better to be seen multiple times. But in the end, it is most certainly a very serious stuff, for who would want to wear the Presidential Medal of Freedom knowing full well that it was given once to a man with a swastika carved into his forehead, albeit after his passing. And now for an old man like me it’s time to have some comic relief. I am reproducing here a classified ad written on the cover at the back of the BIG BOOK of JEWISH HUMOR(which sits on my bookshelf just in case) edited by Moshe Waldocks and Willam Novak, the father of B.J.Novak, who in “Inglorious Basterds” plays Private Utivich, who for all intents and purposes looks like the producer Lawrence Bender(if you need a proof, compare their photos), who hails from The Bronx. Got it now? JEWISH AGING YIDDISH STORY WRITER seeks young man for light enema work. Some typing. Other. NYR,Box 441